


Kingdom of Dreams

by constantine, Minutia_R



Category: Chronicles of Chrestomanci - Diana Wynne Jones, The Sandman
Genre: Books & Novels, Cartoons & Comics, F/M, Fan Art, Gen, traditional
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-10
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-16 08:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/constantine/pseuds/constantine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minutia_R/pseuds/Minutia_R
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carol Oneir is through with dreaming, but dreaming isn't through with Carol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **constantine's notes:**
> 
> Story by Minutia R.  
> Sandman/Chrestomanci crossover: the kind of idea I never would have thought up, but definitely wish I had. It makes a weirdly perfect sort of sense.
> 
> **Miniutia's notes:**
> 
> The Sandman and The Hundred Dreams of Carol Oneir are both stories about storytellers, so (although it's probably somewhat hubristic of me) I think of this story as a sort of tribute to the real life friendship of Neil Gaiman and Diana Wynne Jones. I hope you like it.
> 
> Also, I would like to add that constantine is awesome and it has been a joy and a privilege working with him.

  



	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love drawing Dream and Daniel. Finding reference pictures is really easy; we have the same hair.  
> And in case you ever wondered what it looks like when you try to paint the smell of seaweed and cotton candy, there you go.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently Carol's hair is semi-sentient and reflects her mood.
> 
> (Panels in plain sepia are Carol remembering or thinking about the real world.)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This page made me suddenly concerned for Daniel's fashion choices, because he is just asking for a kelp-stain somewhere. Which would be really inconvenient, because the Endless probably just got him dry-cleaned. He's really not an all-terrain anthropomorphic personification, because just about everywhere he goes in the summer he must get stained, and in the winter you'd probably run him over by accident.  
> In comparison Morpheus' outfit, while not exactly flattering or cheery (and am I the only one who always wondered whether he was wearing underwear? Because he skipped it in the first book and after that there are some times he shows quite a lot of leg) was aggressively practical, and I'm wondering whether he just wore it because he liked swooping around in it when no one was looking and pretending he was Batman, or whether that's the kind of informed fashion choice you make after a couple millennia-worth of Family Dinners where Delirium juggles with her vegetables and Desire not-so-subtely tries to tip your plate of spaghetti down your front. If so, I would love to see how long it's going to take Daniel before he figures it out and switches back.  
> (I realize the Endless do not in fact eat dinner together, or, generally, eat dinner. But Desire has still tipped spaghetti sauce down Dream's front at some point, one way or another.)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can always rely on Dream to cheer up a conversation.


End file.
